


It Happened Again

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2011 [1]
Category: The Pretender
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M, foot/shoe fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-23
Updated: 2011-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-22 23:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr Broots has another encounter with Miss Parker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Happened Again

"It happened again. I don't know what's going on. Why I keep doing this. Keep letting her do this. It's weird, you know?

"I mean, I don't know what's gotten into me. She shouldn't have this much influence over me, right?

"So, last time, she tortured… um tortured my… well, my - you know. And that was pretty hot, considering. Oh man…

"But this time. Well, this time, we met at this club. As soon as I walked in, she strapped a collar around my neck, clipped a lead to it, and ordered me to lick her boots.

"H-how did she know I wanted to do that? How did she know it would turn me on? Is - is she psychic or something? Probably not, right? I mean, she probably just said it to get my reaction. I'm sure that was it.

"Where was I? Oh, right - she ordered me to lick her boots - and, just so you don't think that she's just telling me what to do, we made arrangements beforehand; I was to come to the club and do whatever she told me to do and I'd said I was okay with that, so we're not being dumb about this - are we? No. We're not. Never-mind. So, I dropped to my hands and knees and started licking the dusty patent-leather of her boots. Sure, I was worried about what kind of dirt I might have been eating, but just her ordering me to do it made me… uh… well… you know -" he paused and lowered his voice to barely a whisper, "I got aroused.

"That's not normal, right? I mean - it can't be. Shoes? Licking shoes gives me an — an erection? Or is it something else? Not the actual shoe-licking, but being told to do it. And not just told, but told by her?

"Maybe that's it. It only turns me on if it's her. Why?

"Okay, okay, enough of this analysis stuff. So, I'm there, licking her boots, getting aroused and waiting for what's next. Only there is no next. There's just more licking. These boots go all the way to the middle of her thighs. And she has very nice thighs, you know…" He pauses again to cough over that last bit.

"I look up at her. She's watching me with a wicked smile that says she knows I like this. Then, with a riding crop she had strapped at her waist, she started rubbing my crotch. My hips started rocking against the crop - you know, rubbing against it - and -" he lowered his voice again, "humping it until I came in my pants.

"She laughed and ordered me to keep licking her boots while she got herself off." He dropped his voice to a whisper one more time, "That was really hot too. Why is that? Why is it so sexy to lick a woman's boots and watch her, you know, finger herself?

"I'm sorry, Jarod. I know you probably don't know the answers to these questions, but it helps to ask them, you know?

"Jarod, I'm really sorry that I always seem to come to you with these things, but you're the only person I know who won't judge me for having these feelings and stuff.

"Jarod?" He knocked lightly on the wall separating them, but received no response. He knocked again, then peered through the screen. "How does he _do_ that"


End file.
